Kagura's day with Sesshomaru 2: the sequel
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Kagur's going to a mom. something for mother's day and for those who asked for sequel.


KAGURA'S DAY WITH SESSHOMARU 2: THE SEQEUL

By: me

Pairings: sess/kagu.

Summary: It's been awhile since "that" time in the hot springs, and now Kagura is going to e a mother and Sesshomaru is going to be a father and Rin is goingto be a sister gin, only this time she'll be the big sister. The group will also run into Inuyasha's group.

A few monthes later...

" Lord Sesshomaru. " said te sweet voice of Rin.

Sesshomaru, who had been walking in front of his group, with his mate, Kagura, in the air on her feather, turned to his adopted daughter and asked,

" Yes Rin. What is it? "

Rin looked up at her mother figure in the sky before turning to her father figure, before sh replied, " I'm worried about mama. "

Sesshomaru lso looke up at his mate before he said, " Why are you worried about her or is something wrong that I should know about? "

" Well sometimes when I wke up during the night, I always look around to mke sure there aren't wolves around and I didn't see mama any where and I tryed to see if I could hear her first before I would go tell you and I heard someone throwing up and I went to see if it was Lady Kagura and it was I askd if she was alright and she said she was, but her eyes said different. " Rin told her father.

" How long has she been doing this that you know of Rin? "

Rin counted on her little hand and showed Sesshomaru almost all of her fingers on her hand.

" That long." Sesshomaru said to confirm what his daughter showed him on her hand and she nodded her head.

" Alright. I'll talk to your mother to night and see what she saids. " Sesshomaru told her as they came to a cave and they stopped for the night.

When everyone was asleep, or appeared to be, Sesshomaru, Kagura quickly got up and ran to the forest, with her mate quitely behind her, she stopped a short distance aay and proceed to throw up everything she hd eaten that night.

When she was done turned around, she found her mate staring at her.

" AAAHHH!! " She screamed, " Sesshomaru! Don't do that! " Kagura continue to shout.

Sesshomaru ignored her shouting and bluntly said, " Rin is worried about her mother and asked me to see what the problem is. Are you going to tell me or am I going to find out the hard way?"

" I'm not telling you anything because you scare me. " Kagura replied with small smirk on her face.

_' So my mate wants to play, does she? ' _Sesshomaru thought as in a blink, Kagura ws gently pushed against a tree.

" So whats my wind witch going to do now? " Sesshomaru teased her as he leaned in and kissed her neck and took in her scent and as he did, he smelt another life in her, he pulled back and looked her into her red eyes with pure shock on his face.

" Are you really..." He couldn't finish, he was that shocked and actually had his brothrs silly grin his face as he looked at his mate.

All she did was smile as well and nodded her head up and down and was surprised when Sesshomru lifted her up and started to spin her around was actually laughing for the first time in his long life since his childhood, At that time, Rin came out from behind the bushes and asked what all the comotion is about and if her mother was alright.

" Even better than I've been in long time Rin. And I hve good news..Your going to b sister! " Kagura replied to her adopted daughter, Rin was happy, she ran to her famliy and hugged them both.

9 MONTHES AND 2 DAYS BEFORE BABY IS DUE, LATER...

" Hello baby brother. " Sesshomaru greeted his half-brother the way he always did, as Inuyasha, as always, pulled tegsaiga out and pointed at his brother.

" What do you want this time Sesshomaru! " Inuyasha shouted as he stood in front of his group of friends, that is until his own mate, Kagome came up behind him and asked him to calm down.

" Why the hell should I ?! "

" Because mister attack-first-ask-questions-later, your brother doesn't have a battle aura or have his weapon drawn! Now put your sword down and talk like a civlized person or S-I-T you to next week!" Kagome shouted back him.

Sesshomaru watched this scene with an amused expression on his face, before he replied, " If I were you brother, I'd do as your mate says. I wouldn't want my little nephew or niece to be a still born in 9 monthes."

Inuyasha and Kgome both stopped their fighting and looked him, along with their friends, like he grew another head.

" How did you know?! " They all asked.

" Her scent and..." Sesshomaru started, but got intrupted by Rin running up to him from his left shouting,

" Papa! Papa! Mama said to tell to you that the baby's coming and to hurry back from whatever it is your doing or she'll never sleep with you again, whatever that means." Rin finished in one breathe before she turned back around saying,

" Hi Uncle Inuyasha! bye uncle Inuyasha! Bye everyone! "

" What did she just call me and you. " Inuyasha asked in shock as he looked back at his brother.

" Like I was saying her scent experince. If you'll excuse me, I have to tend to my mate." And with that, he left.

Inuyasha and his friends + kilala looked at one another before they too took off after Sesshomaru.

After 3 hours of labor and after everyone got over the shock of who Sesshomarus mate is, Rin was told to tell everyone outside the small hut, that Kagura had found before she went into full labor, that they could come in.

When they came in, Kagome and Sango both could help but gush at the sight they seen, there was Kagura, sitting up against the wall with the two most beautiful twins they had ever seen, one had his father's face marks but had his mother's eyes and hair with some silvery white hair high lights, the other, his brother, had his fathers hair but didn't have his face marks, but he did have his father's eyes and his hair had some of his mothers black hair showing threw.

" They are absolutely adorable! What re you going to name them? " Kagome asked

Kagura looked at her mate then at their childern, the one with his father's face marks was named Tai, after his grandfather on his father's side, her other son was named Shero.

They lived happliy ever.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW :)


End file.
